


【法英】我的伴侶在我們做到一半的時候津津有味地談起了公事，我該怎麼辦？急，在線等02

by sunny5512373



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 論壇體
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373
Summary: 論壇體，補檔。





	【法英】我的伴侶在我們做到一半的時候津津有味地談起了公事，我該怎麼辦？急，在線等02

＃和墨水一起寫的論壇體，墨水負責法蘭，映情負責亞瑟，其他人沒有特意分。

＃有普洪、親子分的成分

＃並不是所有的主角群都會出場

＃國設，亞瑟工作狂設定

[01](http://ilovetw.lofter.com/post/1d43f7b6_f4e72ee)　[03](http://ilovetw.lofter.com/post/1d43f7b6_fa549f7)

 

* * *

98L　100個鬼故事

或許他只是突然想到，怕做完忘記啊？

 

99L　胸手就是你！

樓上，為什麼要一邊做一邊想啊？做的時候難道不是腦袋一片空白就像融化一樣嗎？

 

100L　100個鬼故事  
不是一邊想，就是一片空白時突然冒出來的想法，我就會這樣啊。

 

101L　唯恐天下不亂

樓上注孤生哈哈哈哈。

 

102L　100個鬼故事

很遺憾地告訴您，我跟我男朋友交往了至少十年還沒分手。

 

103L　鳶尾先生

致平底鍋女士，葛格我怎麼敢綁我我親愛的小Robin呢？不不不我早就試過親上去這種老套的方法了，下一秒就被咬流血了葛格我得不償失啊

@89L　很多時候理由足以改變事情的走向（深沉臉

@93L　下次帶著蒙布朗和F&M的茶葉去拜訪他順便問他好了，說不定會有什麼結果

@95L　小阿爾還年輕不懂吧，真正的自由不是一個人自由，而是就算背負的事物再怎麼沉重也能夠帶著他走向自由，小Robin當然也是葛格甜蜜的負荷喔

以及下次Robin再喝酒葛格我絕對不會阻止他毀了你的PS4（甜笑

@96L　感謝妳的建議，或許真的是認知差異也說不定…

@98L　雖然你的口氣跟暱稱眼熟得讓葛格我不寒而慄但是為什麼你說的好有道理啊…

 

104L　腐腐更健康

為什麼我覺得鳶尾先生難得認真的回答感覺…好帥啊…∑(゜A゜)

 

105L　念書好累

真的很帥，感覺是什麼愛情小說裡的至理名言一樣。

看著樓主的深沉臉我好好奇樓主求婚的時候到底發生了什麼啊…不過我們還是先解決樓主的問題吧。

話是這樣說啦，但是能提的意見好像也提了…到底哪個推測是對的樓主不試我們也不知道啊

 

106L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

Kesesesese！我還在想男人婆盯著手機這麼久了是什麼東西這麼有趣，原來在解決弗朗茨的問題啊！

你們都在這裡猜，太沒效率了！直接問他吧！而且他看了不就知道這件事對弗朗茨來說有多嚴重了嗎？本大爺真是天才！Kesesesese！

@紅白玫瑰

 

107L　此處應有本

靠腰！你做什麼！？伊莎姐快把他打昏別來亂啊！

 

108L　此處應有本

@管理員

@鳶尾先生

請盡速將這帖弄成未公開，感謝！

 

109L　紅白玫瑰

不用了，我已經看一段時間了。

 

110L　吃瓜群眾

事情突然轉了個大彎！看來樓主的男朋友真的是英國人啊…

 

111L　紅白玫瑰

誰是他男朋友，他只是偶爾約的床伴而已。

@鳶尾先生　原來你差點萎了啊，心理建設真差呵呵。

 

112L　念書好累

欸欸欸欸？等等，你們沒有在交往嗎？鳶尾先生看起來一直覺得你們在交往啊。

 

113L　51區有我的朋友

老亞堤又在害羞了而已，他們倆都膩歪多久了，最近每次開會打架打得像是要現場搞起來一樣。以前正常一點的時候揪對方頭髮鬍子掐脖子互毆什麼的，一副要對方去死的樣子，但要是別人踢他一腳都不行。

他就是不想承認他栽對方手上了啦。所以我說他的個性很麻煩啊。

 

114L　紅白玫瑰

你胡扯些什麼？我怎麼可能栽他手上？當然是他會敗在我手裡，母庸至疑。

以及我當然熱烈歡迎任何人踹他，以前我幫著別人揍他的時候你還是個小鬼呢，懂什麼？

@95L　近久了有壓迫感嗎…？哼，誰在乎你的感受啊，每件事情當然都要認真對待啊！這有什麼不對！有什麼不對？你說啊！

@105L　他上司要他跟我結婚，我拒絕了。就這樣，絕對沒有發生其他任何事。

 

115L　吃瓜群眾

現場搞起來那個23333333

51區先生不怕被滅口嗎233333333

 

116L　楓糖香草冰淇淋真好吃

其實是有的啦…之前幫忙送公文的時候正好看到了…

 

117L　腐腐更健康

我說玫瑰先生這樣不是欲蓋彌彰嗎ww？

以及116L是被樓主刪了嘛…？

 

118L　51區有我的朋友

@116L　看吧不是只有HERO我一個人看不到你的回覆DDDDDDDDD

 

119L　楓糖香草冰淇淋真好吃

阿爾弗！！！！！再說一次你就別想吃餐後甜點！！！！！

 

120L　鳶尾先生

葛格我不過去找充電器怎麼大家又炸了…MERDE!!!!!!!!基爾伯特你幹了什麼好事！！

@線上遊戲已經滿級了！

@線上遊戲已經滿級了！

@線上遊戲已經滿級了！

 

121L　每天都想吃肉

鳶尾先生請冷靜啊玫瑰先生還在看這帖啊！（嚇得我都忘記吃肉了

 

122L　腐腐更健康

樓上說的對啊鳶尾先生請冷靜！（然而樓上的括號wwwwwww

 

123L　鳶尾先生

各位小姐請放心，葛格我非常冷靜@線上遊戲已經滿級了！ 你說對吧小基爾（笑

 

124L　此處應有本

噫，鳶尾先生你到底幹了什麼好事

 

125L　平底鍋是好用的武器～

咳，嚴格說起來不是他幹的，暱稱說明一切

 

126L　鳶尾先生

@紅白玫瑰　當時某人可不是這樣說的？還有當時你拒絕葛格我求婚的原因你倒是說出來啊！

嘖嘖嘖，當時翻遍了港口找我的小Robin不知道是誰呢～

 

127L　紅白玫瑰

我忘了。整天記得這種事情，你的大腦結構還真是可悲。

那是兩回事。事出緊急，我當然得把你抓去商討後續對策，別自作多情了。

 

128L　吃瓜群眾

感覺玫瑰先生嗆鳶尾先生完全出於習慣www

雖然有很多八卦（x）往事（o）想詢問，不過我還是想先問玫瑰先生，現在還在用防彈手機有什麼特別原因嗎？這樣就不能視訊了…

 

129L　唸書好累

話說滿級先生召喚之前玫瑰先生就在看了吧，滿級先生冤死了啊ww

 

130L　100個鬼故事

感覺玫瑰先生潑鳶尾先生冷水習慣了啊，該不會他有幾次是想故意潑樓主冷水、戲弄樓主啊…看樓主吃屎一樣的表情（x）之類的

 

131L　紅白玫瑰

@128L　他欠嗆、欠揍。

因為有個認識的人很熱情地送了我們幾個人手一隻，鳶尾也有只是他不用，他把我的智慧型手機摔壞後我就一直用這個了。

我沒有需要隨時視訊的人，工作需要的話我可以開電腦。

 

132L　腐腐更健康

玫瑰先生，視訊有很多用途…

 

133L　唯恐天下不亂

是我錯覺還是總覺得鬼故事君蠻向著玫瑰先生的…？

 

134L　鳶尾先生

那是因為Robin都不記得所以葛格我只好連你的份一起記啊（無辜

葛格我當時真的沒注意到它放在桌邊啊…怎麼知道抽份文件就被撞下去了…

 

135L　吃瓜群眾

我有那麼幾秒鐘懷疑樓主真的在…之前摔了玫瑰先生的手機

 

136L　紅白玫瑰

@132L　我知道，不過電腦的螢幕比較大不是嗎？

@133L　是嗎？他只是在猜測我的想法吧。

@94L　一直忘記回應，你打來的任何時候都不造成打擾，不用擔心這個，下次再找時間去你家泡溫泉好嗎？似乎有一段時間沒見了。

 

137L　念書好累

@唸書好累　好巧啊wwww

 

138L　胸手就是你！

真的好巧wwww

話說根據鳶尾先生說的，玫瑰先生會推掉約會吧？但他倒是主動提出了要拜訪君之代大大啊wwww這差別待遇wwww

 

139L　每天都想吃肉

好像還沒有人提到這個詞我就大聲說出來，玫瑰先生是傲嬌吧wwwww

 

140L　吃瓜群眾

說不定真是個傲嬌www

連回覆都刻意無視鳶尾先生wwwww

 

141L　每天都在追趕本子的死線

在下觀察了很久，他確實是傲嬌

@136L　好的，但是這樣鳶尾先生那邊沒問題嗎？

 

142L　唯恐天下不亂

話說都沒人注意到玫瑰先生的驚人之語嗎？因為電腦螢幕比較大什麼的…

 

143L　唸書好累

@念書好累　真的w哪天有空我們可以一起泡圖書館www

 

144L　每天都想吃肉

@142L　太好了不是只有我一個人往那個方向聯想hhhhhhhh

 

145L　紅白玫瑰

@138L　他是我的朋友啊，而且我跟他真的住得很遠，能見面的時候不多…

@每天都在追趕本子的死線　你們一直在說的傲嬌到底是什麼意思啊？？然後他那邊不敢有問題的，你說是吧，鬍子？@鳶尾先生

@140L　我沒有刻意忽視，只是他那兩句話我覺得我看到就好，不用作什麼回應了。

@142L@144L　螢幕比較大怎麼了嗎？這樣比較不傷眼啊。

 

146L　自畫自誇

我開始懷疑玫瑰先生是個性冷淡了（不要打我（頂鍋蓋逃

 

147L　51區有我的朋友

樓上你讓我笑到從椅子上摔下來DDDDDDDDD  
老亞堤可是老法蘭親封的工口大使阿DDDDDDD

床上怎樣我是不知道啦（知道的話HERO就不會出現在這裡了，雖然我是世界無敵的英雄，但老法蘭某些時候還是很嚇人的），但常常在開會的時候看小黃書是肯定的DDDDDDDDD

 

148L　念書好累  
@唸書好累　等等我們私信交換一下連絡方式吧？

 

149L　此處應有本

@145L　但鳶尾先生是你男朋友啊wwwwww

而且就算是我們這種人（？），約會間隔超過半年也是挺久的了。請容我冒昧地建議玫瑰先生可以考慮跟鳶尾先生一起去拜訪菊先生。

 

150L　每天都在追趕本子的死線

不問題並不在那裡啊…好的，在下知道了

另外傲嬌是一種對於有禮貌的人的稱讚，請您不要多想

 

151L　此處應有本

菊太太GJ！

 

152L　平底鍋是好用的武器～

菊太太GJ！

 

153L　腐腐更健康

菊太太GJ！

 

154L　每天都想吃肉

菊太太GJ！

 

155L　胸手就是你

菊太太GJ！

 

156L　毀隊形小分隊隊長

破！

 

157L　吃瓜群眾

樓上你們到底在幹什麼233333333（嚼嚼

 

158L　51區有我的朋友

@146L　不過他的確是常常一臉性冷*@;;”=a*$=&@dda&@kdo:$?(fss#&”;_owxn?

 

158L　自畫自誇

樓上這是滾鍵盤了嗎Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

 

160L　楓糖冰淇淋真好吃

不好意思阿爾弗又來多嘴了，他現在暫時沒辦法亂了，請各位慢聊

 

161L　唯恐天下不亂

只有我突然發現51區先生完全無視其他人的馬甲直接喊本名嗎w？

 

162L　胸手就是你

樓上你不是一個人hhhhh

 

163L　鳶尾先生

@紅白玫瑰　噢…噢…葛格我當然沒意見，記得吃飯、不要晚睡、半夜記得把推特跟Skype還有FB關掉

@每天都在追趕本子的死線　麻煩你顧一下Robin，不然他很容易廢寢忘食…

 

164L　胸手就是你！

現在這年頭，重友輕色的人簡直是珍稀物種。

 

165L　八卦就是我的食糧

樓主好溫柔啊…好想嫁……

 

166L　腐腐更健康

樓上wwwww說話小心點，樓主的男朋友還在看這帖啊！

 

167L　白日夢

本來想等這帖養肥再看，結果還是忍不住點開了，沒想到情節如此峰迴路轉www

 

168L　紅白玫瑰

@165L　相信我，他是個變態、濫情、生活和行為都不檢點的男人，絕對不是他這樣裝模作樣所營造的樣子。

@149L　……嘛，阿爾弗說要截圖的地方我看見了，既然如此鬍子就不用請他吃飯了，用那些錢替我買機票的話，他要跟著也不是不行。不過這樣會不會太打擾菊了…

@每天都在追趕本子的死線　假設，鬍子跟著我去拜訪的話，會不會添太多麻煩了呢？若是有任何不便之處請務必讓我知道。以及，謝謝你的解釋，被如此稱讚還真不好意思，

@鳶尾先生　看一下上面。然後我可不是五歲小孩，自己就能顧好自己，不用特別麻煩菊照看我。

@146L　我不是性冷淡，但我依然是個紳士，別聽那漢堡笨蛋胡說。

 

169L　吃瓜群眾

是紳士啊…（意味深長

 

170L　每天都想吃肉

是紳士啊…（意味深長

 

171L　腐腐更健康

是紳士啊…（意味深長

 

172L　唯恐天下不亂

你們夠了wwwww

 

173L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

本大爺復活！kesesesesese！

他就只有菊這個朋友而已啊，而且是好不容易才交到朋友的，不像弗朗茨跟他從小混到大又當不成普通朋友，根本是注定在一起要拆也拆不掉。當然重友輕色kesesesese！

 

174L　平底鍋是好用的武器～

樓上需要我把你按在復活點打回Lv1嗎？（笑

別這樣說玫瑰先生嘛，他不是還有…還有…呃…

 

175L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

男人婆妳別想！小心本大爺召喚肥啾喔！

對吧，他除了菊也沒有朋友了kesesese…

 

176L　大番茄滾滾滾

@175L　小基爾這樣嗆伊莎好咩？你不是還在她家嗎

@168L　哇，是紳士耶。

 

177L　吃瓜群眾

我說樓上這是黑了嗎…總覺得挺可怕的…

 

178L　不想取名

感覺玫瑰先生這樣好寂寞啊…你們難道不是他的朋友嗎？

然後原來樓主和玫瑰先生是竹馬！不過為什麼當不成普通朋友啊？

 

179L　平底鍋是好用的武器～

梅太太跟他沒有到朋友那麼熟、我比梅太太還熟一點但也不到朋友、那個自稱HERO的是他以前的弟弟、大蕃茄跟他有舊怨、蕃茄披薩有點怕他…滿級那個…我記得你們還挺不錯的啊，你還去他家吃過飯。

 

180L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

他是很不錯的人沒錯啊！但沒有本大爺這麼棒！本大爺一個人也很快樂kesesesdrgfdsdgjjhvfhk=%”%*fdhjjbcf

 

181L　八卦就是我的食糧

滿級先生又被打了？！

 

182L　平底鍋是好用的武器～

他說了不應該說的話^_^

 

183L　紅白玫瑰

我有朋友好嗎！我有皮克西、薄荷飛飛兔、獨角獸們，還有幽靈先生女士！我們這群裡面除了菊之外還有…還有佩德羅啊！其、其他人我根本看不上眼！你以為我稀罕跟你們作朋友嗎基爾伯特！

菊那是…那是真的隔很遠，而且他也很忙，打擾前當然要先約好啊！

鬍子的話……嘛，不想談論他。

@176L　你欠揍嗎？

 

184L　自畫自誇

玫瑰先生朋友名單的前面那一串是怎樣wwwww

感覺玫瑰先生對於輕色的部分有話想說？

 

185L　100個鬼故事

可能是想說樓主其實在他心裡也很重要之類的？

然後樓主太溫柔了就習慣任性了之類的wwww

 

186L　紅白玫瑰

不要亂猜測別人的想法好嗎！鬍子你死去哪了？不是說在線等嗎還不快回答你要不要幫我出機票錢！

 

187L　八卦就是我的食糧

玫瑰先生惱羞找樓主轉移話題了wwww看來是正解啊www

莫名覺得玫瑰先生可愛www

 

188L　唯恐天下不亂

是說只有我覺得100個鬼故事一直在替樓主男朋友護航嗎？

而且習慣任性這點不是好事吧？而且還是這種理由

 

189L　吃瓜群眾

幫忙召喚鳶尾先森 @鳶尾先生

 

190L　腐腐更健康

@鳶尾先生

 

191L　每天都想吃肉

@鳶尾先生

 

192L　鳶尾先生

抱歉抱歉讓各位久等了～

@紅白玫瑰　剛剛叫葛格去做焦糖烤布蕾的是誰呢？

好好，葛格幫你出機票錢就是了，其實就算你不說葛格也不會讓你出的（笑

@100個鬼故事　你的推論真不錯，如果真是這樣的話葛格我很欣慰呢

 

193L　線上遊戲已經滿級了！

話說回來沒人想要去at佩德羅嗎，感覺會很有趣kesese

 

194L　大番茄滾滾滾

at他也不會來看的，相信俺

@為什麼手機鍵盤這麼小呢

 

195L　為什麼手機鍵盤這麼小呢

其食我一質在勘只是不吱道怎麼回應

 

196L　不想取名

樓上233333333333333333333

需要的話我可以指導的沒關係www

 

197L　大番茄滾滾滾

@196　放棄吧俺已經試了好多年他還是不會

 

198L　吃瓜群眾

感覺佩德羅先生是個科技廢wwww哎呀怎麼覺得這屬性特別可愛w

話說這樣鳶尾先生要跟玫瑰先生一起去菊太太家拜訪了呢，多相處一下吧❤

 

199L　100個鬼故事

是啊是啊，多玩點什麼不一樣的花樣對感情生活可能也有幫助啊。

像樓主說不敢綁男朋友，搞不好他其實喜歡這樣也不一定，真的不試試嗎？

 

200L　二樓是我的 •̀.̫•́✧

至少兩百樓是我的…！


End file.
